U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,495 (Elliston) entitled “Portable workover rig with extendable mast substructure, platform mounted drawworks and adjustable wellhead anchor” describes a transportable mast that is used for workovers. A height-adjustable platform is also available from Colter Energy Services Inc. of Calgary, AB (www.colterenergy.com).